Titanic: Jak & Daxter Style
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: Add the Jak trilogy and the movie Titanic and multiply it all by Jynxie's evil mind. What's the result? Jynxie's sudden demise, yes, but also Titanic with a my kinda twist...See inside.


_**Author's Note:**_

_Jynxie: (sighs in disappointment) Jak III was such a rip off compared to the first two games...I mean, the game was good, but the overall plot sucked._

_Muse: You're just mad that they totally destroyed Keira's character. Oh, yeah...and the fact that they made it Jak/Ashelin. _

_Jynxie: Yes...So, I must have some good Jak/Keira smut now...(cries) Even though it's totally below me! I'm not one for writing romance...I try to be more of a non-sense making comedian. Excluding Inuyasha, of course. Miroku/Kagome-ness is just too much for my feeble mind to deny._

_Muse: Yes, that little voice in your head is just saying, "What in the hell happened to the plot?" And you're all like, "But the naked men are so much better!"_

_Jynxie: (glares) I rezent that._

_Muse: Ooo, you'll rezent this even more. For, away with originality, and here comes (gasp) MOVIE RIP-OFFS!_

_Jynxie: You so suck at being Inspiration._

**Disclaimer: I own neither the movie Titanic northe Jak&Daxtertrilogy. Though, in an alternate universe those bastards are MINE! But, until I find a way to get there, you can't sue me!HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Roles:**

**Rose**: Keira Hagai

**Rose's Granddaughter**: Ashelin

**Fat Science Guy**: Vin

**Science Guy**: Torn

**Jack Dawson**: Jak Mar

**Dumbass Captain**: Baron

**Evil fiancee'**: Erol

**Jack's foreign little friend**: Daxter

**Jack's big-ass friend**: Sig

**The chick who's always dressed in black**: Tess

**Rose's Mother**: Samos (What? He's her only parent, man!)

* * *

**Now, notice when I say _my own twist_ to the movie Titantic. It'll be my version, and I'm gonna try to not get anyone outta character (meaning the Jak&Daxter characters). And add a few additional scenes, and have certain characters interact with one another. Man...INSPIRATION'S AN UGLY THING, DAMMIT! But, that's okay...even though I'll really, _really _need an advil and therapy after this.**

* * *

**Titanic: Jak & Daxter Style**

**Epilogue**

It was just a dream, she thought. The dancing, the betrayal, the love, the dying, his face; all of it was just a dream to her drowsy eyes. She was just too old to worry about these things, now.

People died then, yes, but it never haunted her before. Not even after it happened. Just a simple dream turning into a nightmare. One that took an entire day of sleep to finish, but once it was over, it was just that. Over.

In her cut-short reality, she had survived, she got married, she had children, her children had children. The world changed: TV, FM radio, women in jeans a fashion statement! Divorce and drug rates going up, Vietnam, hell even a president banging his secretary!

Yet, it seemed only natural that time stand still for her. For, she never left that moment. The moment that was only a dream; something left for her to ponder. Stepping onto that ship, that forging deathtrap, she remembered it being true. But the part where she looked into those eyes, His eyes, was when it stopped. Now, it was only a part of her imagination.

There were no lover's dances, and no awkward dinners, no sneaking around, no lying, no heartbreak, no him. It was just her stepping onto the Titanic, but all that in between was a dream. All of it up until the part where she took a name. A new name. A name that could not be forgotten, but simply leaving one to wonder where it came from.

That name was Keira Mar.

**_

* * *

_**

"Nanna?"

Keira blinked, her grandchild's voice bringing her out of her slight daze. "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you alright? You seemed to just be off in your own little world."

She smiled, "I've tended to be there a lot, now, haven't I?"

"Oh, only a little..." Ashelin admitted, turning back to her dishes, "But that's just normal, right?"

"Of course," Keira nodded, "Now, would you be a sweetheart and turn on the news? I have to listen to something while I work on this, or I'll be likely to just drift off again," she added, turning her attention to the clay wheel in front of her.

Ashelin made light noise in her throat, not doubting it, and dried off her hands.

"I don't see why you like that thing, nanna, it's so messy," the young woman stated, glancing around for the remote.

"A habit I picked up from your grandfather, anda good woman doesn't mind getting her hands a bit messy once in a while," Keira countered, running her fingers along the wet, spinning clay.

"Hey," Ashelin warned, absent-mindedly snatching up the sought out item and pushing the power button, "Just remember who pays the bills, and can throw you into a place _full_ of old people."

Keira giggled, hardly amused at the statement, but who it was coming from. "Yes, yes...now leave this grey old woman to her work."

Ashelin sighed heavily, and went to find an occupation, suddenly bored with the idea of going back to wash dishes.

Keira stifled a grin, and continued her menistrations. The bickering was a normal routine, almost like a start-of-the-day thing. She loved her granddaughter dearly, as was the same for Ashelin to her. It was just the act of women. When mixed with young and old, one should only expect trouble.

"Blessed be the day that I understand you!" Ashelin's suprised voice could be heard from the laundry room in the back of the house, "When in the heck did you have the time to do laundry without me noticing?"

Keira yawned, about to answer, when a seemingly loud voice caught her attention.

"...the Titanic today. This drawing would easily be over--"

She stood suddenly, and made her way off of her patio and into the living room, hoping that she was hearing things. The clay slowly began to shrink into a twisted blob in the background...

"Nanna?" Ashelin walked in, having heard no reply, "Nanna, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

The drawing on the screen, it was...

"Well, I'll be goddamned." Maybe it wasn't just a dream...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Jynxie: K-kill me..._

_Muse: It's not _**that** _bad, Jynxie._

_Jynxie: The non-originality is going to murder me! (runs away screaming)_

_Muse: (sighs) I hate women...R&R plz...and give me proof that someone loves my inspirational skills! Anyone...?_


End file.
